Last Kiss
by Fabina4190
Summary: "She was interrupted by his hands cupping her face and his lips on hers, and she didn't bother to pull back. Fabian was the one who broke the kiss. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, 'I love you.' He then turned and left Nina standing there in shock, anger, and utter bliss. multi-chapter. Fabina. hints of Peddie, Amfie, Micara, Moy, Jara. You learn more in chapter 2.
1. A little preview at a LATER chapter

_I still remember the look on your face_  
_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_the words that you whispered for just us to know_  
_you told me you loved me so why did you go... away._

"I hate you!" Nina screamed behind Fabian as he left the apartment with a bag full of clothes in his hand. "You lied! You never loved me!"

Fabian whipped around and faced her.

"That's not true!" He yelled back.

"What isn't true; that you never loved me, you lied, or that I hate you?"

"All of it! It's not even my-"

"Don't even make excuses! I knew love didn't exist, but you just had to try and change my mind!"

Fabian knew she was hurt and yelling at her only made this worse. If this was the last time he ever got to see her because of some freak accident, or if she did something to herself, he would hate for it to be because of this fight.

"Nina, listen-"

"No, don't 'Nina listen' me! I just-" She was interrupted by his hands cupping her face and his lips on hers, and she didn't bother to pull back.

Fabian was the one who broke the kiss. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I love you." He then turned and left Nina standing there in shock, anger, and utter bliss.

"Where's he going?!" Jerome yelled as Nina realized him and Mick were standing there. Nina turned to see what Jerome was looking at and realized the elevator doors had just closed in front of the boy she loved.

Nina looked at Mick who was staring directly at her with unreadable eyes as she choked out three words as calmly as she could. "I don't know."

* * *

Continue? Really short, I know. I had a three page prologue but I didn't like it so I changed the story to fit around a new idea. Please review.

I will continue this story if I get 5 reviews. (Only for chapter one because I need to know if you want me to continue and I'm horrible at updating.)


	2. Nina meets Unnamed Academy

**"I do recall now"**

* * *

"Nina," Amber pouted. "I run the fan club!"

Nina kept walking into their apartment; dropping her keys in the small bowl on the kitchen counter.

"No," Nina said agitated. "I was just fired from my job! The last thing I want to do is go to a concert; especially for a boy band!"

Amber's temper flared as she screamed, "You got fired two weeks ago! Get over it!"

Eddie sat up from the couch surprising the two girls.

"Wow," He said quieting the girls. "What's this about?"

"That band that's unnamed or something." Nina said making Amber bright red with anger.

"The band is named Unnamed Academy! Now Nina," She then started to beg. "Please come with me!"  
"No," Nina screamed as she walked closer to Amber. "They are all about love, love, love! I hate love! It doesn't exist!"  
"Nina, you are a-" Amber started to yell but Nina interrupted.

"Let Eddie decide what I do!"

"Fine," Amber huffed. "Decide Eddie!"  
He paused and looked at both of the girls.

"Nina, you're going to the concert."

Somehow this comment leads to a second of hysterics. Nina ran and jumped on Eddie's back in anger; while Amber tried to hug Eddie leading to a small pig pile on him. Then…they all burst out laughing; like best friends do.

* * *

_Why the hell did I get involved in this?_ Nina asked herself. _I don't even know any of their songs!_

Nina stood in the VIP section of the huge stadium. She knew this band had blown up, but she hadn't expected this.

_Wow, there are hundreds of people here, sold out concert, and I'm someone who doesn't know the name of any songs and sitting in the VIP section. Like a Boss._

She laughed out loud. She felt so alone here. She didn't really like crowded places so much. She wasn't claustrophobic, but she got nervous.

Then the cheers started. A blonde boy came out.

"Hey, I'm Mick Campbell!" He yelled causing ear aching screams to fill the air. "And I'm one of the band members of Unnamed Academy!"

_No shit Sherlock._

There was more shrieking.

Mick introduced Alfie, the funny one, and Jerome; the handsome male model built one.

Her head looked over by the curtain where she found the brunette one staring at her. She knew because she waved slightly to make sure and he waved back.

"And last but not least, Fabian Rutter!" The girls in the crowd went nuts as he ran out. "Our little buddy who likes the girls!"

_Oh God. _Nina thought._ There are so many rumors what happen after the show surrounding him and girls. I waved at him. Shit._

* * *

An hour into the show, he went around the audience slapping hands with the people who surrounded the stage.

Nina stood there with her hand up, after Amber's whining began, and felt a tug. She looked up and his gentle eyes were staring into hers. She instantly pulled her hand away and placed it by her side. His eyes flashed the worst sadness she had ever seen, and she could tell, it was the ocean blue eyes that did it.

He sighed at her and found a small brunette nearby, who he pulled onto the stage, and then picked up bridal style and said into the microphone, "Goodnight students, I'm going to bring this girl to my dressing room!" causing the whole stadium to burst in laughter.

Amber then whispered under her breath, "Slut, ho-bag, whore," etc.

Nina laughed and Amber turned to her.

"Nina," Amber said smiling. "I saw him do it."  
Nina smiled at her best friend. "I did too."  
"No," Amber said, the smirk in her voice. "The staring, the tug of your hand, the look you gave him. You like him!"  
"Do not!" Nina said quickly.  
"I was just joking, Nina." Amber said defensively. "Don't have to be so mean."

Nina rolled her eyes. She was defensive because her heart had been broken so many times; she could count more than her two hands.

* * *

Mick walked down the hall to Fabian's room after the concert. He felt bad though. Fabian had rumors surrounding him about these girls, which he did nothing with other than kiss their cheek and give them promotional stuff, which he didn't deserve. It caused his love life to go down the drain; especially with KT.

"Fabian," Mick knocked. "Are you in there?"  
A muffled voice flowed through Mick's ear.  
"Yeah, come in."

Fabian's voice sounded saddened even from under the door.

He walked in and found Fabian looking through the camera Jerome always had film the concerts. Jerome was obsessed with the thought that they were going to get a movie of their own.

"What's up, mate?" Mick said sitting on the couch next to his best friend. "You seem…sad."  
"I am," he whispered. "Or at least I think. It's this girl-"

Mick's mouth dropped. "The girl you brought onstage? You like her?"  
"No," Fabian said quickly. "One girl didn't want to come onstage with me."  
Mick looked down at the camera. It was a video of Fabian finding the girl he was going to bring onstage. Fabian paused in front of a girl with dirty blonde hair which could arguably be brunette.

"Dude," Mick said grabbing his friends shoulder.

"I know." Fabian said. "But I think I've seen her before."

Mick furrowed his brow then smirked, "Amber's photos."

"Fabian," Alfie's voice flooded under the closed door. "We're having the meeting with Amber now. Get your ass to Jerome's dressing room."

* * *

"Ambs," she whispered into the blonde's ear. "What are we doing here?"

Amber looked over at Nina and said plainly, "Fan club meeting for the band."

"Oh," was all Nina could choke out when the brunette walked in. Her immediate reaction was to hide behind Amber, but the height difference, even when Amber's in heels, didn't help.

"Nina," Amber hissed. "This is professional!"

_Yeah,_ Nina thought. _Totally professional when I'm in jeans, a tank top, and converse._

Nina would have said that comeback, but her mouth was dry.

"Ambs," Alfie said running over and hugging Amber. "It's been a while."  
"Too long," Amber said in a flirty tone. "I missed you though. I mean the band! I missed the…uh, band!"

_Since when did Amber have problems talking to guys?_

"So, who's this?" Alfie said pointing at Nina.  
"Oh," Amber quickly recovered. "This is my best friend, Nina."  
Alfie put out his hand and Nina grabbed it reluctantly while saying, "Nice to meet you."

"Ambs," Alfie cheered excitedly. "I got to show you something!"

After they left; Nina noticed something. Eddie had disappeared.

_Where the hell did he go?_ Nina thought. _He probably ditched, and left me to Amber so he could go home and sleep; like I want to._

"Hello," said the blonde male model looking one. "I'm Jerome Clarke."

He kissed her hand and Nina pulled away. "Nina," She said while wiping her hand on her jeans secretly. "Nina Martin."

Then the brawny blonde walked up to them, "Jerome," He said loudly. "Leave her alone."  
Then he looked at her, and she was confused. The smirk bright on his face made her uncomfortable, but Nina knew Amber trusted the band with her life.  
"I'm Mick Campbell." He said offering his hand to shake. Nina shook it and his smirk was still present.

"Nina," She said back.

He let go of her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."  
Then someone called Mick's name. It was a manager or something.

"Oh, sorry, I got to talk to him." He walked over leaving her there alone.

She decided to grab a drink since a few refreshments were set up on a table.

* * *

Fabian walked outside with his drink where the night had become relatively cool. It had dropped at least 15 degrees.

He turned to go back inside to tell his manager where he was going, but bumped into someone sending his drink all over them.  
"I'm so-"

He looked down and saw the outline of a girl sitting on the ground. "Save it." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to." He blubbered.  
She walked out into where there was a little light, and he saw her. The girl from the crowd. He noticed how beautiful she was. He never had seen anyone with that color chocolate eyes. Her hair fell over her face in a non-perfect way, but complimented her.

He had always been a hopeless romantic though; even when he was with KT.

"It's okay." She said quickly. "I can get a bit defensive at times."  
She was shivering so he had his perfect chance.

"Here," he said shrugging off his blue plaid jacket. "Wear this."  
She shook her head, "No, I can't-"

"It's freezing and I just poured ice down your shirt. I think you have an excuse to wear this." He smiled at her.

* * *

Nina's thoughts went wild.

_Is he flirting with me? Was he trying to get back at me when he poured his drink all over me? Then why would he give me a jacket? It couldn't be planned, could it?_

"Thanks," she said finally obliging, "But how about you?"  
He pointed his finger toward the bus. "I have a spare in there."

"Oh," Nina said thinking about politely giving back his jacket and going back inside.

"I can show you it." He said sweetly. "If you'd like…"

Nina paused for a moment.

She finally nodded causing Fabian to smile.

"I guess I could since Amber ditched me."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not surprised."

"Why," Nina asked eagerly. "Because she is my best friend and-"

"No," Fabian interrupted. "She and Alfie have something going on. It's been pretty obvious for months. Alfie just doesn't want her to be mauled by paparazzi."

Nina paused and thought of Amber and paparazzi. She would probably murder them if they got her bad side.

"Wow…I'm kind of shocked…"

Fabian laughed. "It's fine. I've caught them making out in his dressing room before…five times now?"  
"No!" She almost squealed. "That's…so unlike her not to tell me!"

Fabian opened the door and smirked, "Well, she is going to start getting a lot more publicity."

She walked into the bus and asked, "Why," right before she gasped.

To her surprise, the bus was huge. There were some couches in the back, two desks with comfortable looking chairs, a small kitchen, and four hollowed spaces in the wall. Nina's amazement got the best of her, and she walked up to one of the hollowed spaces to find it was a built in bed that two people could fit into.

"You're surprised," he said walking next to her. "I was too when we first got the bus."  
"I've never-" She shook her head. "It's amazing."

"This is actually where I had my last date with my long time girlfriend, KT." He sighed.

Nina chuckled and said, "Well you get a girl in your dressing room every night now, right?"

Fabian shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Okay," Nina said a bit confused. "You take a girl back there every night. I mean, it's only a guess, but most people get what you do…"

"I don't hook up with girls. I'm not that kind of guy. It's just-" He leaned in close and whispered, "image."

Nina nodded. "But girls are always making up stories."

"Yeah," He sighed. "Those are never true."

"I'm so sorry; really, I am." She blubbered.

He sighed and then smiled, "its fine. I was-"

"NINA," someone screamed. "ARE YOU OUT HERE?"

Nina laughed as she knew it was Amber.

Fabian read her eyes and opened the door of the tour bus yelling, "She's in here with me!"

In the distance, they heard, "Well, we're leaving now! Eddie called and asked about the favor! He said if you don't do it now; I'll have to later!"

Fabian looked over at Nina. She shrugged and laughed, "I promised him a foot rub."

"Ah," He laughed back. "I see."

Nina nodded and was about to leave when Fabian stopped her.

"Here," He said handing her something. "This is sign…of a truce."

Nina took the napkin and left.

* * *

**Author's Babble:**

Yeah...so they're in this band...I didn't like this chapter but it was so long that i wasn't redoing it. KT is not in the story but Willow is and she'll come in later. May or may not be hinting Wabian and i needed a bitchy character so i may make Willow her.  
So yeah. Goodbye.

I want to do a one-shot challenge thing. You request the couple/friends and the two genres and i'll make a story about it. It can be a cannon ship, or my favorite, a crack-ship/non cannon. You can request them in the review maybe...?

If you want to contact me; my twitter is Dearhoa

So Yeah... that's it.

* * *

**A little preview of Don't Look Now:**

"Ow," Jerome moaned as they sat back in their seats. "That hurt."

"I told you to stay silent, and you didn't. That's why you got beat by an old woman with a purse."

"Shut up." He murmured before the lights died down."


End file.
